The project consists of studies (1) to evaluate the efficacy of two novel therapeutic agents, alone and in combination, (2) to further document the clinical advantage of preoperative administration of non-steroidal antiinflammatory analgesics for inhibiting postoperative pain and (3) to compare new analgesic assessment methods to existing analytical techniques. The analgesic activity of flurbiprofen given preoperatively and 4 hours later is being compared to th analgesic effect of acetaminophen. Flurbiprofen pre-treatment is also being compared to administration of a narcotic-mild analgesic combination, oxycodone plus acetaminophen. The anesthetic potency of a long-acting local anesthetic, etidocaine, is being compared to that of lidocaine. Flurbiprofen and etidocaine in combination will be compared to oxycodone plus acetaminophen and lidocaine. These investigations are also evaluating the sensitivity of newly developed scales for measuring analgesic activity in dental outpatients.